


the wisteria climbs higher still

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: After the One Kingdom of Valentia’s first royal council is formed, the former Prince Conrad of Zofia quickly gains a level of popularity that’s rare for a politician. His reputation for being an idealist who never loses his sense of practicality when it comes to enacting change and pushing policies helps him garner a number of fans among nobles and commoners alike, who admire his dignified diplomacy and succinct, eloquent way with words. Lukas’s duties as a Knight of the One Kingdom doesn’t see him cross paths with royal councilors often, but whenever they do happen to find themselves in the same place at the same time, Lukas has to admit that the man casts a reserved air of capability that seems more befitting somebody far older and experienced than someone as young as Conrad.As such, Lukas isn’t entirely sure what to think when he finds Conrad one late afternoon tending to the flowers in Zofia Castle’s courtyard garden.





	the wisteria climbs higher still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leophraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leophraim/gifts).



After the One Kingdom of Valentia’s first royal council is formed, the former Prince Conrad of Zofia quickly gains a level of popularity that’s rare for a politician. His reputation for being an idealist who never loses his sense of practicality when it comes to enacting change and pushing policies helps him garner a number of fans among nobles and commoners alike, who admire his dignified diplomacy and succinct, eloquent way with words. Lukas’s duties as a Knight of the One Kingdom doesn’t see him cross paths with royal councilors often, but whenever they do happen to find themselves in the same place at the same time, Lukas has to admit that the man casts a reserved air of capability that seems more befitting somebody far older and experienced than someone as young as Conrad.

As such, Lukas isn’t entirely sure what to think when he finds Conrad one late afternoon tending to the flowers in Zofia Castle’s courtyard garden. He’d been on his way back into the city, but he stops to observe without having any concrete reason to take pause – and unexpectedly, he finds Conrad’s expression is as soft as it serious while he carefully brandishes a small pair of gardening shears and clips a browning, wilted vine off of a standing trellis. “There, that’s better,” Conrad says aloud, smiling as if pleased with himself before tossing the culled branch into a bucket filled with other pieces of floral detritus.

“You didn’t strike me as the type to like gardening, Prince Conrad,” Lukas says, deciding to defer to the higher title.

Conrad visibly startles; he looks up and brings the gardening shears up to chest level as if brandishing a weapon, glancing all around him with the wariness of a soldier who knows exactly how dangerous being off guard on the battlefield is – but when his gaze settles on Lukas, his entire body language palpably relaxes. “My apologies, you took me by surprise,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “Old habits die hard, as they say.”

“No, I should be the one to apologize for not properly announcing myself,” Lukas replies, stepping closer to get a better look at the plants that Conrad is tending to. “Do you need help, Prince Conrad? I have some time on my hands.”

“You can just call me by name, Sir Lukas,” Conrad replies. “I’ve never felt like much of a prince, to be honest, and councilor is too much of a mouthful. Anyway – a helping hand is always appreciated. We don’t have enough gold in the treasury for trivialities like this, so…” Conrad shrugs before handing the shears out for Lukas to take.

“I see. Then it’s more a matter of not wanting such a lovely garden to waste away than a matter of enjoying the act of gardening,” Lukas guesses as he takes the proffered tool. “ And please, if we’re doing away with titles, just Lukas suits me best.”

“Then, Lukas,” Conrad says, “if you don’t mind, could you cut off anything that looks too far gone to grow back and toss it into that bucket? I’d like to make fertilizer out of it.”

“There’s a metaphor to be made about the state of Valentia being reflected in this garden,” Lukas replies wryly before setting about the task.

Conrad laughs at that – he sounds both amused and embarrassed, Lukas notes. Again, it’s not what he expected from somebody who has a reputation for his aloof professionalism, but he finds that Conrad’s voice is much more soothing to listen to than what he remembers of the occasional public speech that Lukas had attended. “That wasn’t intended, but I see what you mean. Then. let us restore both the country and this garden with our own hands,” Conrad says before picking up a watering can off the ground nearby. “Thank you for the help, by the way. I wasn’t expecting anybody else to come by, so the assistance is very much welcome.”

“I think perhaps the concept of seeing the esteemed Councilor Conrad do something as worldly as tend to plants is enough to leave most people at a loss for what to do,” Lukas tells him – it’s half in jest, but the words still lie rooted in the truth.

“Yes, well, Anthiese – Celica, I mean – she does always tell me that I’m practically two different people in public and private,” Conrad admits, sounding a bit abashed. “I suppose I can see why that is.”

Lukas is beginning to see that as well, and he suspects that Conrad might actually be a somewhat awkward person – the type of person who likes other people in general, but isn’t entirely sure how to approach them. He keeps that thought private, of course, but he has to admit to himself that it’d be a rather endearing trait, if his guess is on the mark. “That’s not a bad thing, in my opinion,” he says, leaning over to begin trimming a nearby rosebush. “It’s probably healthier to keep work and play distinct from each other.”

“You’re quite kind, Lukas,” Conrad says, and the blunt, forthright compliment makes Lukas more confident that his read on Conrad is right on the nose. “I’d heard you were somewhat more dispassionate, but I suppose that’s why rumors aren’t to be trusted.”

“Oh, no, that rumor is correct. I _am_ dispassionate, for all the good and the bad that brings to the table,” Lukas says.

But Conrad surprises him yet again by laughing in response – Lukas can tell that it’s not to mock, though, because there’s a distinctly kind undertone to the sound that’s pleasing to his ear. “Somebody who stops to help tend to an ailing garden without anything to be materially gained from it couldn’t possibly be a dispassionate person,” Conrad says, and he sounds so certain in his assertion that Lukas can’t help but laugh in turn.

“I can’t find a counterargument that holds up against your point,” Lukas replies, smiling as he briefly glances up from the rosebush he’s been working on. “Thank you for defending my honor, it’s appreciated.”

“Not at all,” Conrad says. He leaves it at that, and turns his attention to watering the trellises he’s been working so diligently on nurturing.

Lukas doesn't mind the lull in conversation, though – it’s a nice change of pace from how noisy the knight’s barracks always are. The quiet is comforting and not awkward in the least; Lukas feels quite at ease working slowly and steadily in Conrad’s company. He’d wondered at times why Conrad hadn’t also become a knight, when he’d heard from others who had fought alongside him in Celica’s army that the man had proved himself to be as capable fighter a fighter as any – after spending some time with him, though, Lukas thinks to himself that knighthood wouldn’t befit Conrad at all. He doesn’t have the aura of a warrior about him so much as he suits the role of a guardian.  

As the sun begins to set, Conrad finally breaks the silence and says, “There’s a meeting I have to get to soon, unfortunately, so I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll put the tools back, so you don’t have to worry about doing any more.”

“You hardly kept me, I enjoyed this,” Lukas replies, looking up so that he can smile in Conrad’s direction. “If it wouldn’t bother you, could I join you again in the future?”

Conrad’s face lights up with how eagerly he returns the smile. “Of course! I try to stop by most days around this time, so come by whenever you like,” he says, enthusiasm palpable in his voice.

“Then I’ll be sure to join you whenever I’m visiting the castle,” Lukas says, reaching out to return the gardening shears.

Lukas can’t tell if it’s deliberate or not, but Conrad’s fingers curl around Lukas’s palm more than strictly necessary as he takes the tool back – his touch doesn’t linger, though, so he imagines it wasn’t something that Conrad consciously meant to do. Still, Lukas thinks that he wouldn’t minded it if he were wrong, because Conrad’s hand was both warm and firm against his own, and he’d rather liked the feel of it.

“Then, take care until next time,” Conrad says.

And even though Lukas has never been one to enjoy gardening much, he finds himself really meaning it when he smiles and replies, “You as well, Conrad. I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for [leophraim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leophraim), who is my unerring ally in rare pair shipping! I had a great time writing this; Lukas and Conrad are two of my favorite characters in this game and put together they're even cuter *o*


End file.
